Koori Uchiha
Koori Uchiha (うちは氷, Uchiha Koori) is a Konohagakure kunoichi and a member of the Uchiha Clan. She was born in Kirigakure some years before the Fourth Shinobi World War . After the death of her mother and not having anyone else to care for her, she decided to go to Konohagakure to become a Shinobi, pursue Madara's vision about a world made of Peace and Love and settle down. She is working under the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki as an elite Shinobi, and has been known for her Ice Release Kekkai Genkai and her Sage Kyuubi Transformation. Koori belongs to KwnBlack on Deviantart, aka Kwney on Wikia. Background Koori is the only child of Madara Uchiha and Shirayuki Uchiha. Being the daughter of the legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan , she is often praised as the Princess of the Uchiha. Koori grew up with her mother in Kirigakure until the age of six. Shirayuki told everything to her daughter about Madara being her father, and about her Uchiha blood as well. After an incident, Koori was orphaned and traveled to Konoha, wanting to become a Shinobi and find a better life. Personality As a child, Koori was really shy and withdrawn. She used to spend a lot of time alone, freezing drops of water and playing with them, or by taking care of small wounded animals and birds, healing them. She didn't have any friends, as the people of Kirigakure were avoiding her because of her intimidating eyes. Though she was shy, she was also a carefree, kind and happy child. After the death of her mother, she developed a cold attitude towards people. As Madara's daughter, Koori shares some traits with her father; she can sometimes be hot-headed, arrogant, stubborn and very proud of her elite blood, but she is also a very caring and kindhearted person, polite and gentle to others. Although she never met her father, she has deep respect for him and loves him deeply, being aware of the things Madara had done in the past in order to preserve peace. As a grown young woman, when she settled down in Konoha and made friends, she returned to her former self, being kind and polite to everyone. At first glance, she appears to be childish and immature. She is usually calm and uptight, unless someone tries to hurt her dear ones, where she expresses a crueler side of her personality: cold, merciless, and unforgiving. She prefers not to kill, because it goes against her principals as a Shinobi. Depending on her mood, she is able to call out a powerful snowstorm or a smooth snowfall, hence her teammate Kisuke Hyuuga calls her the Ice Queen . Appearance Koori is an average-height, fair-skinned woman. She has black eyes and hair colour the same as her father's, black with a slight blue tint. The shape of her eyes is exactly the same as Madara's, causing some people to be intimidated when they look at her. While she was still very young, prominent creases had developed under each of her eyes; this was one of Madara's most dinstictive characteristics. She also bears the Fox Sage Seal on her forhead, which is usually mistaken for the Seal of Mitotic Regeneration. She is considered one of the most graceful and elegant women in Konohagakure. ' Kidkoori.png|Koori as a child. KooriChunnin.png|Koori's appearance during her studies in the Academy. Koorin casual.png|Koori's appearance in "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations". ' As a child, Koori looked a lot like Madara used to look in his childhood; she had spiky hair tied to two small pigtails, while her clothes are similar to those Madara used to wear. During Blank Period while Koori was studying in the Academy, she was wearing a dress-like black cloth with quite long sleeves and a blue sash on her waist. She was also wearing white bandages on her shins and hands, and the typical shinobi sandals, while her hair is still spiky, but longer and untied. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations , her structure appears to be more feminine and curvy. Her attire consists of a jet-black long kimono dress with long sleeves and gray endings, and an orange obi covering her torso. Also, instead of the typical shinobi sandals, she wears a pair of black high-heeled boots. She wears a red kitsune bobble trinket with a bell on her waist, along with a crystal marble pendant on her neck. She also appears to have two piercings on each side of her nose, a bit of make-up on her eyes and lips, and her hair is semi-long, straight and untied. Abilities Ice Style Koori's mother, Shirayuki, was half Uchiha. Her mother was a member of the Uchiha Clan, and her father was a member of the Yuki Clan, who possessed the Ice Release Kekkai Genkai. Koori inherited her mother's Yuki blood, making her able to possess and use the Ice Release. When she was five years old, she picked up a flower and while she stared at it, the flower froze in her fingers, and that was the moment when she realized her powers. As she grew up, she completely mastered the Ice Element, developing some techniques of her own, such as the "Ice Style: Permafrost" , the "Ice Style: Frost Step" and the "Ice Style: Glacial Shield". She is considered to be one of the most adept users in Nature Combination, while the ice she creates is unbreakable and nevermelting, suppressing even the Frost Release jutsu power. Fire Release and Taijutsu Koori prefers to fight in a long range using her Ice Release, and doesn't like hand to hand combat. Though as an Uchiha, Koori is quite adept in Fire Release Techniques and Taijutsu. Sage Mode and Summoning Techinique When Koori was fourteen years old, she went to the Shakudoo - rin in order to train with the Foxes for achieving Sage Mode. While at that time, she also signed a Summoning Contract with the sacred foxes of the forest, borrowing their strength when in times of need. Her usual summons are the Kitsune Messengers and Izuna, the Six-Tailed Fox. Koori's Sage Mode is called Fox Mode, where the user is surrounded by a cloak of sacred spirit flame fueled with chakra in the shape of a fox, similar to the Demon Fox Cloak. This gives the user invulnerability to enemy ninjutsu, superhuman speed, hightened senses and chakra regeneration. This form had at first one tail, but if one trains for a long time and hard enough, the form can achieve a bigger number of tails. The percect form is called "Kyuubi Transformation" and has nine tails. It also changes the appearence of the user (longer hair, pointy teeth, long nails and red eyes). The more the tails, the more the extra abilities for the user, and therefore this type of Sage Mode is the most difficult to master. When Koori left the Inari Jinja she was already 23 years old, and had completely mastered the "Kyuubi Transformation". Like all Sage Transformations, it is able to be combined with elements, such as Ice and Fire. According to Naruto Uzumaki, Koori's sage chakra while at Sage Mode: Kyuubi Transformation reaches Kurama's. If someone is a Fox Sage, they bear the Fox Sage Seal on their forehead. This Seal could be easily mistaken for the Seal of Mitotic Regeneration because of their identical shape, but it can pe distinguished through the always turqoise color and the black outline. Dōjutsu Sharingan Besides Ice Release, Koori has the Sharingan, and she is very good with casting Genjutsu and dispelling it. Koori uses her Sharingan in combination with her Ice Style and her Sage Transformation for better use. When she first awakened her Sharingan , it already had two Tomoe, which at that level she could to track chakra signatures and predict movements. Custom-Created Techniques Ice Style: Permafrost '''This techinique is one of the strongest Ice Techniques in existence. In this technique, the user creates a strong, chakra-infused nevermelting kind of ice, which cannot be pierced, break or burn. This characteristic is derived from '''Ice Style: Glacial Shield, where the user creates an impenetratable capsule of ice, which serves as a full-body shield. The unique attribute of Permafrost is that it can either kill instantly, or simply torture the victim slowly into freezing to death, which makes it a Killing Technique. Ice Style: Frost Step This techinique enables the user to teleport in a certain spot by freezing water molecules in the atmosphere, and using them as a surfacet to walk on, similar to the Water Surface Walking Technique.The frozen ice crystals can be attached to the user's feet, allowing them to run faster or walk on mid-air. Ice Style: Glacial Prison In this technique, the user frozes the water molecules in the atmosphere right upon the target, and combined with the water that already exists within the body, the target freezes and becomes immobilized.The ice surrounding the target is imbreakable, like in most of Koori's Ice Release Techniques. Forbidden Art: White Shadow and Forbidden Art: Black Light These two techniques are named forbidden because of the physical pressure and the chakra absorbtion they do to their user. The White Shadow '''is a technique where the user creates a white shadow made of Yin chakra, and implants it into the target, completely healing them and restoring their chakra for an hour. Because it drains chakra from the user as long as it heals the target, it could be fatal for the user if their chakra gets drained too much. It would be wiser to be used by a person with a big chakra pool, or in combination with Sage Mode, to prolong the effects of the Technique and safeguard the user. It is considered one of the best healing techniques. The Black Light is a technique where the user beams a ray of black light made from Yang chakra right into the target. As soon as the beam enters the target, it begings rotting its insides, leaving a burning sensation, causing it to bear a painful and torturing death. This technique is considered a Killing Technique, not only for the victim, but for the user as well, as it is bound to succeed hitting the victim, in exchange of almost depleting the user's chakra. The user may also suffer some physical injuries, similar to the side effects caused by the excessive use of the Mangekyo Sharingan.Like '''White Shadow, Black Light wiser to be used by a person with a big chakra pool, or in combination with Sage Mode, to prolong the effects of the Technique and safeguard the user. Fire Style: Frostfire This is an offensive / healing technique where the Fire Element and the Ice Elenent are combined together. If hit with this technique, the target suffers a critical burn, but it can also be used for purifying a wound or stop a bleeding. Status Warring States Period Shortly after the Warring States Period and the founding of Konohagakure along with Hashirama Senju, Madara decided to get married and create a new generation for the Uchiha. He married a woman named Shirayuki Uchiha, and their marriage was kept close and personal. A few days after their marriage, Shirayuki got pregnant. After Madara debated with Hashirama about the future of Konoha, he decided that this world wasn't ready for peace and love, and the raising of a proper child would be impossible. When Shirayuki reached her ninth month of her pregnancy and was about to time to give birth, Madara placed her and his unborn child under a very strong Genjutsu with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.This genjutsu was similar to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, where Shirayuki's mind was preserved inside a dream, with time flowing 500 times slower than usual. Afterwards, Shirayuki froze her own body iside a frozen crystal cluster in order to preserve it. He hid his unconscious wife into a deep cave in Kirigakure, to keep her safe from harm, and before he left to challenge Hashirama controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he placed a barrier outside the cave only he or his wife could break. When Madara would be capable enough to create the ideal world of love and peace, he would break the genjutsu and reunite with his wife and child. Hashirama and Madara fought to exhaustion, and from the carnage of their battle the Valley of the End was formed. In the end, Madara was killed by Hashirama. The Third Shinobi War The genjutsu was linked to Madara's chakra. Madara had planned ahead: he had scheduled an Izanagi to activate sometime after his death, changing reality to bring him back to life in exchange for his right eye's vision. He left a Copy in place of his real body and went into hiding with a special trophy from his fight with Hashirama: a mouthful of Hashirama's flesh that he transplanted into his wounds. Although Madara prolonged his life enough with the cells of Hashirama inside the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, he couldn't escape death; when the end of his life came from old age, he entrusted his plans to Obito Uchiha in order to gather the Akatsuki and capture the Tailed Beasts under the name of "Uchiha Madara". After Madara's death, the chakra links supporting the genjutsu eventually began to weaken, so its effects began to wear off. While Shirayuki was regaining conciousness, the ice surrounding her body began to melt. Shirayuki broke free of the genjutsu, with her body thawed out as well, and some hours later, she gave birth to Koori. She immediately felt that Madara was gone, and she was all alone with her newborn baby, so she had to find a way to raise and protect her. Shirayuki took her daughter and after she gathered all of her powers, she broke the barrier protecting the cave and got out of it. Before the Fourth Shinobi World War Until Koori's age of six, she and her mother lived in Kirigakure, hiding their identities. Shirayuki told a lot to Koori about her father, his actions, his dream of a Shinobi world of peace and love, his fight with Senju Hashirama, his power, his leadership, and the Genjutsu he put under her and her mother in order to protect them. While listening to the stories, Koori was growing really fond of her father, feeling pride for being an Uchiha and respected him deeply. While growing up, Koori was taught ice and water techniques by her mother, and practiced them with her as well. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Later, Madara was incarnated by Kabuto Yakushi , becoming the ten-Tails Jinchuriki and casted the Infinite Tsukoyomi, trapping the whole world inside a dream and then wrapped into God: Nativity of a World of Trees ; only to see his plans fail as Kaguya Ootsutsuki took advantage of him in order for her to rise. After Kaguya's defeat, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha eventually seal Kaguya in her own dimension, releasing Madara from the Ten-Tails. The Sage of the Six Paths summons Madara and everyone else back in the real world, but there is nothing he can do to save Madara, as he had both the Tailed Beasts and the Demonic Statue removed from his body and approaches death. Madara uses his remaining time to speak with Hashirama Senju, who was reincarnated as well by Orochimaru, noting that his own dream of peace died, while Hashirama's still lives on, and therefore was the better of these two. Hashirama says that he still considers him as a friend, and Madara agrees with his dying breath. Blank Period After Kaguya's defeat, Koori and her mother continued to live in Kirigakure. One day, some Kirigakure shinobi discovered their true identities, and ambushed them in the forest. Shirayuki tried to protect her child, only causing her to be violently murdered in front of the eyes of Koori. Koori's Sharingan awakened from the rage and pain she felt from watching this scene, and froze the shinobi to death within several minutes. With her last dying breath, Shirayuki smiled to her daughter, telling her to live on and become a great shinobi like her father, leaving Koori in tears. Koori was left alone in the world, orphaned from both mother and father. Having nothing to keep her behind, she gathered some valuables and consumables and left Kirigakure in search of Konohagakure. After travelling for six years, practicing her Ice Release through protecting herself from various threats, she finally reached Konohagakure. She never spoke of her identity until Naruto Uzumaki felt that her ominous chakra was identical to Madara's, and realised that she looked like him as well. When the Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi questioned her whereabouts, she explained the whole situation to him, and her story as well. She told him that she only wanted a home and a place to live, and becoming a Shinobi to preserve her father's dream was her top priority. After displaying her abilities and resolves, she was allowed to enter the Academy. Koori excelled in the Chuunin Exams, catching the attention of Naruto Uzumaki. While most people in Konoha were prejudiced about Koori due to her relation with Madara, Naruto befriended her and helped adapt into Konoha. Because of Naruto trusting her, the people of Konoha accepted her. While in the Academy, Koori met a mysterious boy her own age from the Aburame Clan named Sousuke Aburame. They and fell in love with each other and some years later, they got married. Naruto: Gaiden When Naruto became the Seventh Hokage, he assigned Koori to Team Kage, a special team formed with powerful S-Rank Shinobi possessing unique abilities and Kekkai Genkais, along with Sousuke Aburame, a Shinobi from the Aburame Clan posessing the Sharingan, Kisuke Hyuuga, a Shinobi from the Hyuuga Clan using Energy Release, and Kenichi Uzumaki, a Shinobi with impressive defensive abilities. They were working under the Hokage, protecting him and the Village, scouting and eliminating external threats in the shadows. In one of their scoutings, Koori encountered Sasuke Uchiha, who mistook her for Madara because of her ominous eyes and chakra, and attacked her using Amaterasu. To his surprise, activated her Sharingan and evaded his attack with Ice Style: Frost Step, and using her Ice Style: Crystal Cage immobilized him and countered Amaterasu with her Ice Style: Permafrost. She declared to him that she was Uchiha Madara's daughter, and came to Konohagakure to protect it and preserve the world's peace, meaning no harm to him or anyone in Konoha. She also told him that she works under Naruto following his commands, which caused Sasuke to withdraw his weapon and deactivating his Sharingan, trusting her. She told Sasuke that the Uchiha Clan can and will be restored, as there are more members alive than he thinks there are. Koori seems to share a deep sisterly love with Sasuke's daughter, Sarada Uchiha, which disturbs her mother, Sakura Haruno, due to the fact that Koori is Madara's child. Sarada is happy that other Uchiha besides her mother and father exist, and seeing her as her big sister, she trains with her and loves her deeply. Sakura neither trusts nor likes Koori, although Naruto assured her that she is no harm, and also because of Sasuke taking an interest in her being an Uchiha and on her powers as well. Koori on the other hand, thinks that Sakura's brute strength is ungraceful and believes that her healing techniques aren't as adept as Sakura thinks they are. Boruto: Next Generations Koori and her teammates from Team Kage were responsible for organising the Chunnin Exams. After the exams, they were assigned as the Seventh Hokage's personal guards. Trivia * The word " Koori " ( '氷) ' literally means " Ice " '' in Japanese. *Koori's favorite food is Sushi , while her least favorite one is Tripe Soup . *Koori is really fond of foxes. *Koori's hobby is studying herbology and practicing antidotes. *The Obi she wears is orange because Madara's favorite color was orange. *Koori's '''Ice Style: Permafrost' is the only technique that counters Amaterasu. *Koori's Sharingan was awakened in second stage, along with Itachi Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. *She is good friends with Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. *Koori is not affected by the Curse of Hatred. *She is one of the few people Kurama trully likes. *Her Six-Tailed Kitsune summon, Izuna, has the same name as Madara's younger brother, Uchiha Izuna. Quotes (To Sasuke Uchiha about Madara's vision) "My father wished to create a world of peace and love. It would be a dishonor to his memory if I gave in to a circle of hatred and war. I ought to preserve his vision." (About her Kyuubi Transformation) " In order to protect something, you need power. " (About her Sharingan) "These eyes are both a blessing and a curse. I saw a lot of pain and suffering with them. But they are a gift from my parents, and I am sure they'd wish me to use it in order to protect something dear." (About her Kekkai Genkai) "Ice is a beautiful element. It can either preserve and protect, or kill painfully and slowly." (To Sasuke Uchiha) "You are not the only one left alive from our clan, Sasuke-san. Look around you, search for us. You are not alone." (To Sakura Haruno) "Brute strength is not my type, it's not elegant. Besides, MY ice is unbreakable." (To Sarada Uchiha )"I am thinking of you as my little sister Sarada. I will protect you and help you grow stronger. You have potential inside you." (When preparing to fight) "...Shall we dance?" (To Naruto Uzumaki) "You trully are a miracle to this world. The Shinobi World is safe with your existence." Reference Koori's story and Artwork belong to KwnBlack, aka Konstantina Kavvadia, a Greek freelance artist and Illustrator. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Credits for Shakudoo - rin and Inari Jinja go to Mewrlise. Category:DRAFT